


Memory

by lilyseyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/pseuds/lilyseyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Deathly Hollow Quote Fest: Severus wakes up after  the final battle to find that his memory is rather hazy.<br/><b>Quote:</b> Chapter 32 <i>"Something more than blood was leaking from Snape.  Silvery-blue, neither gas nor liquid, it gushed from his mouth and his ears and his eyes, and Harry knew what it was, but did not know what to do."</i>  <br/><b>Prompt:</b> Harry and his friends saved Snape.  He slept through the final battle, (when) he wakes up everything is going to change…top/bottom Harry – top/bottom Snape</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Betad by rakina
> 
> Set just after the Final Battle, Harry is 17 and 3/4 :)

* * *

Harry crept up the circular stairs toward the door Kreacher had pointed out to him. Tired, filthy, and heartsick, Harry needed the reassurance that they had actually managed to save Snape, something that only seeing the snarky git with his own eyes would do. As quietly as he could, Harry slipped into the darkened room and headed for the barely-discernible outline of a large four-poster. Even in the shadowy light, the dark hair stood out in stark contrast to the snowy whiteness of the pillow and the wrappings around the Headmaster’s throat. [ An armchair had been set near the head of the bed, and Harry sank into it gratefully. His eyes watched the slow, hypnotic rise and fall of the older man’s chest as Harry replayed the last half-day in his head. 

Kreacher had been able to transport Snape back to his quarters after Harry had located a vial of what he had hoped was anti-venom in the man’s robes. Harry hadn’t had time to do more; leaving the headmaster in Ron and Hermione’s hands, he'd raced toward Dumbledore’s Pensieve with Snape’s memories. As relieved as he was that it was finally over, Harry was haunted by the white faces of the dead laying in the Great Hall below them: Fred, Remus, Tonks, Colin…

A tear seeped out of the corner of his eye, but Harry wasn’t ready to indulge himself in that release, as he had one more task to see through. Severus Snape had to recover enough for Harry to restore his memory, and for Harry to be able to thank him, for Snape’s sacrifices and for his life. They had all misjudged the man, but Harry most of all. He owed his mum’s best friend an apology and his unwavering support for what was to come. Above all, Harry hoped Snape would allow him to get to know the person his mother had known.

Things were definitely going to change, Harry thought, as he rested his head on the bed for just a minute.

~~~*~*~~~

Severus Snape awoke slowly to searing pain running through his body like liquid fire, radiating out from his throat. He hadn’t thought the body felt pain after death, but it seemed once again that he was wrong. Searching his hazy memory, Severus could remember the vicious attack by Nagini with any clarity. Harry had been there, vibrant green eyes wide and desperate, so like Lily’s had been. His unrequited love for the son having replaced the desperate affection Severus had had for the mother, Lily had been his best friend and he’d loved her as the sister he’d never had; Harry had become his very soul, the boy’s happiness and wellbeing worth the forfeiture of Severus’ life.

A movement beside him startled him. Severus was unable to turn his head, but moved his eyes to see the all too familiar tousle of untidy hair. It had all been for naught. Severus closed his eyes as a sudden pain in his chest magnified the pain in his body. Harry Potter had died. Sliding his hand across the distance between them, Severus searched for the boy’s head, wrapping his hand around it and gently turned it in his direction. It no longer mattered if the teenager knew of Severus’ true feelings or had deciphered them from the memories Severus had given him: they were both dead, and there was no reason not to act while he could. Harry turned toward him, snuggling against Severus, so Severus wrapped his arm around his precious gift, succumbing to sleep once again.

_It was a dream. Severus knew it was a dream because it was warm and clean. Soft ambient light haloed Harry’s face, and he could smell his favorite scents, sandalwood and cinnamon. Harry responded to his light caresses with gasps and sighs, stretching up to nip at his chin. Severus leaned down to capture the full lips in a searing kiss. Strong fingers threaded through his hair, responding in kind. Harry was exuberant, if a bit unskilled, but Severus knew the teenager hadn’t had any opportunity beyond the wet, sloppy kisses of the Chang girl and the Weasley chit. Severus had watched vigilantly to make sure._

_“I am going to show you what it will feel like when I take you, Harry,” Severus purred silkily in the boy’s ear. “All the heat and tightness I will feel when I push into you for the first time.”_

_Harry groaned again and Severus felt the corners of his mouth twitch. Oh yes, definitely a dream if he was smiling at Potter. Severus redoubled his sensual assault, using his tongue and fingers in tandem as he cast non-verbal spells to stretch and lubricate on himself. Pinning the boy down with a hand on his chest, Severus straddled his legs and bent down to lap at the broad head of Harry’s prick. Pleasantly surprised by the generous size, Severus learned the feel and texture of the hard cock with his tongue while Harry bucked under him._

_Whimpering when Severus pulled back, Harry desperately tugged at his arms. Severus indulged him by crawling forward to kiss him, before straightening and looking deeply into those remarkable eyes. With one hand, he held Harry’s cock and pressed back, enjoying the pleasurable burn of being taken. Harry’s eyes rolled back into his head, and Severus snorted as he rocked his hips. The emerald eyes snapped open, and then Harry’s hands grasped his hips in a surprisingly hard grip before thrusting upwards, hard, again and again. It was Severus’ turn to groan at the sensation and he leaned forward, changing the angle until that delicious cock hammered into his sweet spot._

_“Who do you see, Severus? Me or…” Harry’s voice was demanding, his thrusts faltering as Severus was ensnared in the eyes he’d desired for so long._

_“I will eviscerate you if you stop now, brat!” Severus pushed back against him, clenching his muscles tightly._

_“Ahhhh, bloody hell!” Harry yelped. “I don’t ever want you to mistake me…”_

_“You have no need to worry, Harry…” Severus gasped as Harry braced his feet against the mattress and set a bruising tempo._

_It didn’t take long for either of them to explode in an intense climax. Severus rolled to the side, gathering the teenager into his arms, savoring the tremors of feeling that still washed through him, fading off…_

A rhythmic movement pulled Severus from the last vestiges of his dream, his ejaculate cooling against his skin. An arm was looped around his chest and slender legs entwined with his as Harry slowly frotted against his thigh. Severus groaned silently as it seemed he was not the only one with illicit dreams here in the afterlife. His hand moved down to splay across the firm arse, pressing Harry against him. A low moan reverberated against his shoulder, making Severus’ spent cock twitch with interest as Harry began to thrust harder. 

Dipping a long finger between Harry’s cheeks, Severus wished the dressing wrapped around his neck allowed him to turn his head for enough to watch. Harry gasped and stiffened, warmth flooding over Severus’ thigh

“Oh, bloody hell!” Harry gasped, however this time there was no pleasure in it, and he tried to squirm away.

“Cease and desist, Mr. Potter,” Severus told him crisply, holding him fast. “This being dead business seems to be rather tiring. I believe a bit more rest is called for.”

~~~*~*~~~

Swallowing his panic, Harry tried to figure out how he’d come to be in bed with Severus Snape, naked and sticky with come. He had been cleaned of the filthy of the filth of battle and tucked under the covers, but Kreacher was the only one who knew… Harry groaned again. Damn bloody house-elves and their sense of what their ‘masters’ needed. Ohmigod, he’d just rubbed off against Snape, of all people! The man was going to kill him!

Yet, Snape just laid there, one hand cupping Harry's arse, and Harry blinked at how surreal it was. It was surprisingly pleasant, lying here in a tight embrace, rather like he was wanted. Harry blinked as he remembered the dream he’d been having just before he woke, feeling his face heat at the erotic images. He and Snape? The man would surely throw him out if he had any idea! 

A _crack_ heralded Kreacher's arrival, and Harry buried his face in Snape’s shoulder with a silent groan. 

“Master Harry, Kreacher is having more potion for Master Snape,” came the ancient elf’s gravelly voice.

With a sigh, Harry pulled away from Snape and sat up, rubbing his hands over his face. “Thank you, Kreacher; I’ll see that he takes it. And thank you for, huh, putting me to bed.”

Watery eyes crinkled at the corners as Kreacher handed the vial to him and bowed low. “Would Master like tea?”

Harry nodded and shift on the bed as Snape stared at him. Gesturing at the potion in his hand, Harry gingerly slipped a hand under the older man’s neck and supported his head as Snape drank, his fingers tingling from the contact. Weariness came over the Headmaster’s face he settled back on the pillow.

“I am not dead,” Snape stated flatly, daring Harry to look away from the darkness of his gaze.

“No, sir, we were able to slow the bleeding after you gave me your memories, and Kreacher found the antidote to Nagini’s venom in your storeroom,” Harry told him truthfully. “If it helps, I did what I was supposed to – _he_ is dead.”

The dark eyes narrowed. “The memories I gave you were useful?” 

Nodding, Harry’s mind flashed back to the parade of images in Snape’s memories. “Yes, Professor, they gave me the courage to face Voldemort and my own death. That was why I am here: to make sure you got your memories back.”

“Damn, Albus was correct again!” Snape said, half under his breath as the black eyes narrowed suspiciously. “Were there memories of erotic fantasies among those that you received, Mr. Potter?”

Harry blinked at him, replaying the images he’d seen in the Pensieve, and felt his face heat as his mind flashed back to the dream he’d just had. He would never, could never, admit that it wasn’t the first one he had involving his former professor. Had there been other memories in the Pensieve that he’d missed last night while concentrating on those ones he thought were most important? Could such images have awakened a part of himself Harry didn’t even know was there? The vague impression of a young Snape on his knees behind a naked, dark-haired teenager, long cock pounding into his arse appeared in his mind, and Harry felt himself blush. Was this a real memory or had he made it up? Was this the reason that Ginny’s kisses were pleasant but never made his heart thunder and body harden? 

Harry shook his head, more at himself than any real denial. Somehow, it seemed to fit the usual direction his life had taken over its course, choosing to take the difficult path of being gay over being normal. He glanced at Snape’s face, which still held an expression like he’d eaten something rotten. Here was a man who had believed, as Harry had, that he would not survive the final battle with Voldemort. Instead, Snape seemed disgusted that he’d lived. 

Harry lifted his chin, despite the heat he felt color his cheeks, and met the dark eyes. “I don’t remember any fantasies, just the memories of my mum and how Dumbledore manipulated my entire life, hellish relatives and all. What I saw changed me, Professor, and changed the way I view you. I can only hope that what has happened might have changed how you felt as well.”

~~~*~*~~~

Severus slowly nodded, the shock of being alive superceded by the reality of life in a post-Dark Lord world.

“I believe there will be significant changes in our situation, Mr. Potter,” he said grimly. 

The boy blinked at him before those eyes narrowed. “What are you talking about?”

Something was different with this young man, Severus realized. Something profound had happened, and he cursed the haziness in his brain. This boy, not yet out of his teens, had stood up to the powerful Dark Lord, and come through relatively unscathed. Yet, Harry Potter still had the aura of innocence and naiveté surrounding him. How could he not realize the fate Severus had to look forward to?

“I will most assuredly be removed to Azkaban as soon as Shacklebolt because aware that I have survived.”

“No!” the boy fairly shouted, his face fierce. 

“Potter…”

“No! Don’t you understand? I refuse to lose you too! I won’t let them take you away!”

Severus suddenly found himself with an armful of warm, angry young man. Was the boy foolish enough to think he could protect Severus with his very body? 

“You have no say in this, Harry,” Severus told him quietly, savoring the feel of holding this slender form against him. “It is a foregone conclusion that the Wizengamot will wish to avenge its Chief Warlock.”

“There’s nothing to avenge though,” Harry murmured into his shoulder. “Dumbledore arranged everything himself — that can hardly be considered murder!”

Sighing, Severus raised one hand, giving into the temptation to see if the tousled hair was indeed as soft as it looked. The situation he found himself in was surreal at best, his mind still foggy with the aftereffects of the magical serpent venom and the massive loss of so many memories, but this felt right, somehow. Half expecting to be rejected even now, Severus stroked the fine strands as he tried to determine a course of action that would not end in his being imprisoned. It surprised him when Harry leaned into his touch.

“Even the Chosen One has limits on his sphere of influence, Potter.” Severus’ snide tone was in direct contrast to the petting of his fingers.

Harry lifted his head off Severus shoulder and Severus was taken back by the calculated gleam in the teenager’s brilliant eyes.

“Oh, but I have all the proof I need if you consider that I have the gift of your memories.”

Severus thought the look was positively Slytherin as Harry shifted closer. “The same memories you just stated that you were here to ensure were returned to me?” 

“I also have my own memories of what Dumbledore said to me after I… died.”

The arm he had wrapped around the lean back tightened reflexively and Severus didn’t bother to stop it. His mind reeled as he digested the words he’d just heard. Harry had sacrificed himself for the greater good, just as Albus Dumbledore had said he would, like a pig to slaughter. Severus felt a flash of pain as he thought of Lily and how proud she would be of her son. And yet Albus…

“You… you spoke to Albus Dumbledore?” Severus deliberately ignored the fact that it was his memories that that had given the foolish boy the courage to act.

“Yes, and he explained how he’d planned everything out and made you swear that you would kill him instead of Draco Malfoy.” Sooty lashes concealed Lily’s eyes as Harry lifted a hand to tentatively rest it on Severus’ chest. “You told Dumbledore that you weren’t fond of me.”

Severus blinked at the sudden change of subject, but he didn’t need the specific memory to know how he would have responded to any inquiry of that nature. “You could challenge the veracity of the statement, but I was not going to give the manipulative old bastard any additional cause to meddle.”

The slow smile that spread across Harry’s face lit the room. “You lied!”

The cheek of the brat, Severus thought with amusement just as a wave of fatigue slammed into him. “Indeed, Mr. Potter, and yet you are now holding my memories hostage even as you molest my body.”

“Actually, Professor, I was hoping that we could do some mutual molesting myself,” Harry told him with that brilliant smile.

Severus let out a long-suffering sigh as Harry once more settled against him, still rather stunned at the rapid changes his life had taken in the course of a few hours. “Indeed, I might be persuaded to consider your proposition when the level of exhaustion has abated somewhat.”

“Sweet dreams, sir,” his Chosen One whispered seductively in his ear. “I’m looking forward to you showing me what it feels like to be taken and filled by your cock.”

Severus shivered in anticipation, the corners of his lips twitching even as sleep claimed him and the reassuring warmth of Harry’s body pressed against him. Perhaps surviving the fall of Voldemort would not be so terrible after all.

* * *


End file.
